


Becoming Wesker's S.T.A.R.

by Evarella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: Chris becomes a member of S.T.A.R.S. and will join Wesker's team. Both men feel drawn to each other and their relationship builds as the zombie apocalypse looms and decisions need to be made.





	1. An Opportunity for Change

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow-building multi-chapter Chrisker story. Hope you like that sort of thing!

Chapter 1: An Opportunity for Change

Chris sighed. He was tired. He had been proud to be part of the Air Force and worked hard to earn his place here. It had given him somewhere to stay and money to support Claire. He knew he was an excellent marksman, and he had built some friendships. But there were some things he couldn’t shake. He didn’t have a problem with orders per se, but when lives were at stake he had to trust his gut and he knew that his quick decision against (idiotic) orders this last time had been the right call, preventing a possible catastrophe. Unfortunately his superiors disagreed, as Sergeant Brock had no doubt presented a different angle on the action that left him the shining star and Chris an idiot that endangered the mission. He knew his discharge was likely, and he did not know where that would leave him. He didn’t really enjoy Brock’s continued teasing either. The Sergeant had been a pain in his ass from day one, taking an immediate dislike to him. For the most part Chris had held his temper in check but with the looming threat of expulsion his nerves were raw and he didn’t trust himself to keep his walls up. Plus, being called a faggot every other time he was picked on was getting old, especially given that Chris knew he liked men, a fact he kept well hidden and he had never acted upon. He knew the other just talked smack, but it started to get to him. He sighed again, contemplating another drink. It was his day off, and he had tried drowning his problems with a few shots at a local dive. 

He knew drinking was not the answer, but it had become a coping mechanism for him on and off since his parents had died. He was aware that it could develop into a potential problem, but currently he didn’t care. He had shouldered a lot of responsibility at a young age and sometimes it was just too much. Like right now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice admonishing him, “You shouldn’t drink so much Chris.”

Chris looked up into Barry’s face. The man was the closest to a father figure he had in his life. He was confused why he was here. Barry had left the Air Force to join S.T.A.R.S., an elite team in nearby Raccoon City. Chris knew it was an awesome opportunity, and if he didn’t like the man so much, he might have even been jealous. He had heard they were in the process of recruiting another member. A lot of the guys at his station had applied to the job, but as far as he knew only Brock had been able to snag an actual interview. Of course, the asshole made himself look like an ideal candidate. He sighed and smiled wistfully, trying to ignore the question about his drinking habit. He pointed to the empty stool next to him. “Good to see you Burton. What brings you here?”

“I am glad you asked,” the man favored him with a wide smile. He had known the Redfield family for years and admired how Chris had managed to cope with the death of his parents and took care of Claire. He also was pretty sure that he and Claire were the only people close enough to the young man to have a vague idea how much he was hiding his own pain, and for all his outward strength he knew Chris had not even allowed himself to deal with his grief. Still, enlisting at 17 Chris had done well for himself. His protective instincts and hard work ethic had been an asset in the Air Force, but Barry was well-aware of Chris’s recent troubles as he kept an eye on the young man. He knew Brock was a complete asshole and he had his own plan how to help the younger man sock it to the lying bastard while resolving his current dilemma. He pushed an envelope over to the young man who abandoned his current drink to open the flap.

Chris was glad to see Barry and was intrigued by the mysterious envelope. His eyes grew wide when he read over the paper inside. He stared at his friend, not sure what to say. “I – I can’t take this. I’m not even qualified. I – “

Barry cut him off, having expected this reaction. Chris was excellent in the field, but privately was quite bashful and didn’t like to think too highly of himself. “You are qualified. I put an application together for you. Trust me, the captain of the alpha team does not grant favors. He read your file, he’s interested enough to meet you in person. My only contribution was submitting your application. The rest is up to you. Don’t dismiss it, Chris. I think you could do really well on our team.”

Chris felt his cheeks redden. He wasn’t used to praise, and it meant even more because he knew Barry was genuine. He hesitatingly took the envelope and stuck it on the inside of his jacket. He would have to take a personal day to make the appointment, but this opportunity couldn’t come at a better time. As thankful as he was for Barry to give him a chance, he was nervous. He was only 24, with a pending discharge. He knew he was a talented marksman, had good instincts, and worked well with others. However, S.T.A.R.S. had a reputation and there were many people more qualified. His previous clashes with authority were likely listed in his personnel file. Barry interrupted his sullen thoughts. “Come on Chris, let’s have some dinner, my treat, hm? There is an Italian place down the road that’s great. And it sure beats you burning another microwave meal or throwing back another ramen cup.” Damn, maybe Barry knew him too well. He settled his bill and followed the older man to his car. 

Chris felt better than he had in a long time. The dinner had been delicious, and Barry had made him feel at ease, joking with him and reminiscing about their time in the service together. When they parted, he looked Chris deep in the eyes, serious for a moment. “I expect you there Tuesday, 8 am sharp. The captain doesn’t like lateness. And don’t sell yourself short.” He pulled the younger man in for a hug before he dropped him off at the base.


	2. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries out for S.T.A.R.S and interviews with Captain Wesker.

Chapter 2: Impressions

Tuesday had come fast. Chris had been suspended from duty until his fate was decided permanently, clearing his schedule. He had not shared his plans with anyone, loath to bear the teasing when he didn’t get the job. As it stood, he was not looking forward to have Brock realize he was also in the running. 

Chris had tried his best to look presentable this morning. He had tamed his hair with some product. His hair grew fast, a nice shade of deep brown. Not having been on duty for almost a week it was already shaggy rather than buzzed to comply with regulations. The invitation for the interview had specified casual attire suitable for moving around. He expected some physical try-outs and chose his wardrobe. accordingly. He had donned a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a simple black button-up he had once been gifted by Claire. He could take the button-up off, but at least it looked a little more official. He wore his boots. They were in good shape and sturdy footwear that was comfortable. He had called a cab early enough that he made it to Raccoon City well before 8. He took a deep breath when he stood before the station. The Raccoon Police Department that housed S.T.A.R.S. looked more like a museum than a modern department. It was an impressive building. 

Chris opened the heavy doors, clutching his papers in his hands. A young woman was walking by and stopped, sensing that he was unsure where to go. “Can I help you?”

He smiled nervously, clearing his throat. “Um, I’m looking for the Special Tactics and Rescue Service division?”

The young woman beamed at him. “Perfect, I’m heading there myself. My name is Jill. Jill Valentine. And you are?”

Chris couldn’t help but relax a little due to the woman’s friendly demeanor. “Chris. Chris Redfield. I’m here for an interview.”

She nodded, leading the way, as he quickly picked up his pace to keep up with the energetic brunette. “I recognized the envelope. I sent them out after the captain finalized his selection.” Chris almost came to a screeching halt. This woman was a part of S.T.A.R.S. She stopped, looking at him curiously. “Everything alright?”

“I’m, um, yes. I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect –,” he turned beet red, unsure if he had already committed a faux pas by talking to the woman in a familiar manner when she could very well be the person he would be interviewed by. She laughed, undeterred, interpreting his reaction correctly as nervousness. “I am not the one you need to worry about. I’ll be glad to get to know you, but it’s Captain Wesker you’re going to have to impress.” She winked at him, “Don’t worry, he’s not as tough as he looks.” She pointed at a door. “Wait in there until you’re called. There are eight of you expected here today. You should be proud of being in the running, the captain is picky and I’m pretty sure the rejects numbered in the triple digits.” She laughed, Chris feeling more nervous than ever. “You are actually the first to have arrived, that should earn you a brownie point. Wait, are you Burton’s Chris?”

Chris couldn’t shake the healthy glow on his cheeks. “I guess so. I know him from the Air Force. We used to work together. He was a friend of the family.” Jill caught him completely unprepared with a big hug, “Well, I hope you do well. A friend of Barry’s is a friend of mine.” Before Chris could muster any kind of reply she had disappeared around the corner. 

Chris opened the door to the spacious waiting room. There were some potted plants among the comfortable looking chairs. A large clock was centered above the chairs. One of the walls was mirrored and Chris suspected that it was a one-way mirror that would allow observers to look into the room without being seen themselves. Jill – Miss Valentine – had been correct that he was the first as no one else was here yet. Chris was glad. It gave him the time to take in his surroundings and get more comfortable. Soon he was joined by four other men, and two women. They were all older than him, and pleasant as introductions were made. Each of the candidates looked capable, intelligence in their eyes, and displaying fit bodies. 

The last to arrive was Brock, just two minutes after 8. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Chris, his face distorting in a grimace of anger and disgust. “Redfield, what the hell are you doing here?” the man spat at him. All eyes turned on Chris who felt his temper rise, but clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. “Same as you Brock, I am here to apply for the position.”

“Well, I will make their selection process easier. Can’t wait to tell them what a fuck-up you are. Did you hide your impending discharge, or did you hope for a miracle? Who did you have to screw to even get in here? Fudged your age too, huh?”

Chris clenched his jaw muscles, tears of anger and embarrassment in his eyes. He briefly glanced at the others’ faces, expecting to see disgust on their faces at how he dared to pose here as potential competition when he was barely able to hold the job he currently had. He was surprised to see that he was right about the disgust – but it was aimed at Brock, not him. One of the older men, who had introduced himself as Colonel Welling earlier stood up, facing Brock. “Son, I think you should apologize to Mr. Redfield. You are causing quite the scene here and I don’t think it makes the best impression for yourself.”

Brock gaped at the older man, clearly torn between disbelief that he was the one chastised when he just revealed Chris’s ineptitude. Wisely he shut his trap, recognizing the sense of authority Welling dispensed. However, he was damned if he was going to apologize to Redfield whose very presence here was a joke. He settled on a chair far from his subordinate and shot him an evil glance before ignoring him altogether. Back on base he would make his life a living hell until he would receive his walking papers. He had disobeyed him on the last mission, making him look like a fool. It was time he showed the punk his place. Well, he could wait until this was over. Seeing Redfield dismissed could just be another highlight in his day.

Chris was deeply thankful for the support though he still felt exposed. He quietly sat back and breathed slowly to regain his calm. He was not a quitter and he had promised Barry to see this through. Brock’s outburst was not a great start for him, but perhaps all was not lost. The door opened and a different-looking Jill Valentine appeared. Her friendliness had vanished, replaced by efficient demeanor that showed she was a woman used to take charge. She was now wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform and she stared straight at Chris’s tormentor. “Jonathan Brock. You are dismissed. Thank you for your application.” If Chris had a camera he would have used it to take a picture as Brock’s face displayed a look of shock. “W-What? I don’t understand?” 

Valentine spoke slowly and clearly, as if she was explaining things to a three-year old without using actual condescension in her voice, even though it showed on her face. “This is a team position. We are looking for certain qualities. You arrived late and argued with another member of the group as soon as you arrived. You exposed information that sounded private. In conclusion, you lack the punctuality, professionalism, and confidentiality this position requires. The captain does not wish to waste time with unsuitable candidates. You are dismissed.” 

For the first time since he arrived Brock took in the mirrored wall, his eyes widening as he grasped what was happening. The waiting room had been a first test that he had failed. Redfield. Hate rose through him to a new level. He shot up. “You will pay for this,” he hissed as he made a hasty exit. 

Chris didn’t know what to think, although he had to admit it was a relief not to have to endure the other man’s vile presence for the remainder of the day. Luckily, he was given tasks to distract him as all remaining were asked to follow the S.T.A.R.S. member who had dismissed Brock. They were split into two groups. Chris and his group were put in charge of a man who identified himself as Joseph Frost. He led them to the shooting range. He was glad it was his first stop, as he was confident in his skills as a marksman. All his shots hit the center target, making himself feel good about this first test. Next, he was asked to wait in another area as each of them were asked to go through an individual challenge. When it was Chris’s turn he realized it was an obstacle course that faced him with pop-ups that required split decisions if they were friend or foe. It required quick reactions and careful, precise shots. He felt he did alright. 

After the shooting exercises his group reunited with the group that had remained with Valentine. Valentine and Frost traded their charges. The next portion was individual combat. Valentine called Chris first to the mat. He shrugged out of his button-up and climbed into the ring. He did not underestimate the female. He knew many in his profession who thought less of female combatants, but he knew plenty of women who could kick ass and take names. He was smart to have been cautious as Valentine proved to be an expert fighter. He quickly found himself sweating but gave as good as he got. When she called it they were both out of breath. Chris felt some pain in his chest and rib area where Valentine had landed some hard hits. He knew he would have bruises to show for it later. He pulled the button-up back over his arms but left it open. He felt good when Valentine flashed him a quick smile before tackling the next challenger. Now watching Chris was impressed by her technique and stamina. 

They were all allowed a quick break and provided some water. After making use of the facilities Chris splashed some water on his face. He felt sore and a little tired, but also excited. He loved the challenges so far. He had felt accepted within the group, no one mentioning anything about what Brock had let slip in the waiting room. He was hopeful when he returned to the waiting room, surprised to see that beside him only two men and one of the women remained. Apparently some of the other applicants had quietly – and with greater appreciation than Brock – been dismissed during the break due to their scores and performance in the previous tests. 

Chris felt proud to have made it this far, a small bit of hope blossoming in his chest. Welling was still in the running and sought him out. “Hey,” he kindly addressed the younger man. “You are quite the shot.” Chris felt the familiar heat in his face but nodded with a smile.   
“No matter what’s happening here son, don’t let an asshole like the guy this morning deter you from a goal you set for yourself. I’ve been in the service for a long time. I have friends in your base. I will have a word with them. I don’t think you’ll have the kind of trouble he expects to make for you.”

Chris looked at the man with genuine gratitude. He shook his hand. “Thank you, sir. That means a lot. Good luck in there. It was a pleasure trying out with you.” The man returned his smile. “Same here.”

The room slowly emptied as one after the other was called to the final interview with the mysterious captain Chris had heard about. He was the last to be called and his nervousness had returned in full force. He was led to a door labeled Wesker. He took a deep breath and knocked. A stern voice bade him to enter. Chris stepped into the dark office space. The room was immaculate and sparse. Bookshelves lined one side, the only other furniture a heavy desk and two chairs, one of which was behind the desk and currently supported the possibly best-looking man Chris had ever chanced a peek at. Wesker was tall, pale, with blond hair slicked back from his face. Sunglasses (completely unnecessary in the already darkened space) obscured his eyes. The man displayed a natural elegance and authority. His toned body was shrouded in an all-black outfit of better quality than Chris could afford. 

The man briefly looked up, clearly displeased that Chris was still standing there, gaping at him instead of sitting on the chair in front of him. Surprisingly Chris thought he saw a twitch at the side of the man’s mouth when he looked at him, as if he was suppressing a smile. Chris realized he was in need of suppressing something else and quickly sat down, hoping against hope that Captain Wesker had not noticed the tent that had formed in his pants. He was more than glad to have chosen a stiff denim material that at least made it a little less noticeable. He then noticed the file on his desk. His file. The moment of truth.

Wesker leaned back in his chair, giving him his full attention. His voice was deep and void of emotion when he spoke. Every syllable commanded respect. “I see you have impressive scores. Burton said flattering things about your abilities, and it seems you have impressed Ms. Valentine. It appears there are some proceedings in the works to dismiss you dishonorably from service for disobeying a direct order?”

Chris swallowed. He nodded. “Yes. We were on a mission. My superior officer wanted us to pull back. Civilian lives were at stake. I had an opening to take a shot to take out the gunman and I took it against orders.” He hung his head, waiting for a reaction.

Wesker pressed on. “And?”   
Chris blinked confused. “And?”   
Impatiently Wesker explained what he was waiting for. “Did you remove the man from the situation?”  
“Yes, it was a clean hit. No one else got hurt and the hostages were free and clear. However, I had put everyone’s safety at risk and disobeyed my orders.”  
Wesker looked as neutral as before. He seemed to reflect upon the information before speaking again in the same unimpassioned tone. “In S.T.A.R.S. I need operatives who can think for themselves. Obedience in critical situations is a must, but blind obedience is just as dangerous. Trusting your gut and taking a successful shot is not going to take you out of the running for this position.” 

The Captain stood up abruptly, startling Chris who was feeling that warm feeling of hope again in his chest, realizing suddenly how much he really wanted this job, and not just out of necessity. Now he was staring at the crotch of the man across from him and his face flushed as he quickly forced himself to look up at the sunglasses that seemed trained on his face. Another twitch of the lips indicated that Wesker was more amused than displeased by his reactions.

Wesker was tired. The interviews had been tedious. He had been most impressed by the older man, Welling. However, he was looking for a pointman and Welling had not been the best shot. Redfield was the final candidate he was looking at. He had been hesitant based on the man’s age and report, but he had been glad to have listened to Burton who claimed the young man was given a raw deal and would be eager to prove himself in the right situation. After witnessing the outburst of the other Air Force candidate this morning Wesker had given more credence to Redfield perhaps being portrayed less flattering than deserved.

The young man’s performance during the test practices had been impressive, and he enjoyed the fact that he seemed confident during the job but was not at all obnoxious in private. He had liked the control he had maintained during the verbal assault and his commitment of seeing the day through. He was young enough to be molded to Wesker’s needs yet had enough experience and skills to provide assets that could be honed further still. 

And to his utter delight and surprise he had observed the man’s physical reactions to his presence. Redfield was attractive and well-built, but he had an innocence about him that was rare for a man his age. Wesker rarely engaged in intimate relationships, particularly with another male, but he could find himself attracted to the younger man. He would have to decide if that was a pro or con in hiring him. Reviewing in his mind the qualities of the other applicants and his overall impressions of the young man before him he quickly reached a decision.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets the team and tries to make a good impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments so far. I am working on this one and another one with Wesker on the bottom I am planning to publish in a couple weeks. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 3: First Day

Chris felt dazed when he left the building. He had the job. He fucking had the job. He felt a sudden urge to call Claire to tell her the news. It was already late afternoon and he debated whether he should return to base or stay in Raccoon City for the night. He had only a few belongings to retrieve, his more personal items such as family photos and mementos stashed at Claire’s small studio apartment that he shared when off-base. He needed to get his walking papers too, but technically he had a couple days left. His decision was made for him when he felt Burton excitedly call out to him. “Chris, I knew it. I just heard the news!” The man gave him a bear hug. “Come, celebrate at my place. Kathy would love to see you again, and you can sleep in the guest room. In fact, since you’ve been invited to start right away, why don’t you stay with us until you find your own place?” Chris accepted after only a brief hesitation. Wesker had offered to settle things with his superiors, possibly even changing his dismissal to an honorable discharge. As bad as the day had started, it felt like an absolute dream now.

Kathy was indeed delighted to see Chris, as were Moira and Polly, Barry’s young daughters. Having partially raised his sister, Chris enjoyed their company and made them laugh. He had asked Barry to stop by a convenience store on the way over, picking up some toiletries and a change of clothes for himself. He had called Claire right after dinner and she had squealed with excitement. “I’m so happy for you Chris!” She was aware that her brother sacrificed a lot for her, and she hadn’t heard his voice this happy in a long time. Now he settled into the small, but cozy guest room. He had finally some time to digest the day. He had taken a shower and stripped down to his Tee and boxers. As the emotions flooded through him he couldn’t help but think back of Wesker. He had made this his best day in a while by offering him the position, which, as he had learned, meant working directly under him as his pointman. 

However, as excited and thrilled he was with that decision he was also a little nervous. The sight of the man did something to him. Chris prided himself on always controlling his urges. He had never allowed himself an intimate relationship. He had realized early on he was attracted to men, but between work, caring for his sister, and the stigma of being gay in the military he had taken care to simply ignore his inclination. He wasn’t without sexual feelings, and of course masturbated, but his fantasies were his, private and without danger to his career or well-being. Working with the attractive man so closely could prove a challenge. He sighed and decided to simply embrace his feelings in the privacy of his current sleeping area and quickly reached release by thinking about the blonde’s perfect body and what he would love to do with him. Sleep after came easy.

He got up almost as early as the day before, determined to keep up his positive first impression on the impeccable captain. He was to receive his training schedule today, as well as his uniform, and meet the rest of the team. As he rode into the center of town with Barry his stomach coiled with nervous energy. 

Once they arrived Jill was again the first to greet him, with the same enthusiasm he remembered from the day before. She gave him a quick hug that made him blush and then showed him his locker where two separate gym and training uniforms, standard weapons, and other essentials were waiting for him. She handed him his schedule, a map of the station to – as she put it – get his bearings quickly and filled him in on a quick run-down on the rest of the team members he had not yet met. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, asked him what he thought of Wesker.

Chris blushed again and stuttered out a “Uh, I don’t know. He seems intense, but like he knows what he’s doing, and he’s used to being in charge.” Jill nodded vigorously, “Yup, that’s Wesker. He will work you hard, but he must believe in you if he chose you. Just try to stay on his good side. Now let’s go and hit the gym.”

Chris was glad he didn’t have to answer any other questions and was equally glad to work off some of his nervousness. He slipped into a gym set. A couple hours later he was dripping with sweat but feeling good despite the sore spots from the day before, as well as a couple new ones. Regular work-out routine had been followed by some combat training with both Jill and some other members of both Alpha and Beta teams. 

He showered quickly and changed into his regular uniform before following his schedule and finding his own way back to the shooting range where he had been tested previously. A man named Joseph from his team, Jill, and another guy from Beta team, Forest, were already practicing. Forest in particular was an excellent shot, and Chris relished the challenge. He was proud to see on his target that all his shots were close to each other, straight in the middle, even when he had used a moving target for extra difficulty. Jill grinned, Joseph gave him an easy smile, and Forest nodded respectfully at the new team member, impressed with the rookie’s performance. “Nice one, man. No wonder Wesker wanted you on his team.”

Before Chris had a chance to make a reply, a commanding, clipped voice came from behind him. “Indeed, Forest, I like hiring only the best man for my team. Did you expect anything less?”

Chris was starting to get tired of feeling embarrassed. He was pleased to see that Forest was slightly blushing himself. Jill had not exaggerated when she had warned Chris about the captain’s presence on the first day. Apparently, he had an intimidating effect on people in general. Joseph looked the most at ease, but he too had taken on a more rigid stance and stepped aside to let the captain get closer to the target practice area with his own gun. Chris watched as the captain fired without hesitation, emptying his weapon into the target. When he retrieved the results, Chris was deeply impressed. All the shots had gone neatly through the desired target area in such close proximity that an untrained eye might have mistaken it for a single bullet hole. He would actually have to up his game to keep up with his new superior. 

Wesker carefully eyed Redfield’s reaction. It would hopefully confirm what type of person he was. Indeed, he did not disappoint. Instead of showing jealousy or insecurity, Redfield studied the target and commented quietly that he would work on his gunmanship to measure up to him and his expectations. He was pleased his new pointman was not just capable but intent on improving himself to benefit the team. He simply nodded and retreated to his office to catch up on some more paperwork. God knows, he had no desire to have Irons on his ass. However, he made sure to let Valentine know that he would like to see Redfield after completion of his first day’s training schedule. He also asked Burton to meet him in the afternoon as he had some more questions he wanted clarified. 

Chris didn’t like his new job. He loved it! He had done well in the air force, feeling accomplished and like he was doing something worthwhile. However, he had always felt a little inadequate, never fully accepted. Here he was not just part of a team, he was made to feel like he belonged. Both alpha and beta members treated him as if he mattered, not like a doormat or a newbie who had to prove himself. Everyone was welcoming, and he enjoyed the various training exercises, though he could tell soreness would be his companion for the next few days. It was not only his body, but also his mind that was challenged. His least favorite part of the day was working on reports though. He had never favored paperwork, and he knew his handwriting resembled chicken scratch. He was worried what the seemingly perfect captain would think of his inadequacy in that area and vowed to at least give it his best try. He kind of dreaded the end of the first day as he had decided to stop by base today, picking up his belongings and his dismissal papers. He was lost in thought when he heard Jill’s voice shake him out of it. “Hey Chris! Been looking for you. Barry just left the Captain’s office and Wesker asked me to bring you by. Are you ready?”

Chris felt his familiar nervousness tint his cheeks. He would have to get his shit together, working with Wesker without crushing on the man. He had never had such a strong reaction to another man, but he also looked up to him already, based on his professionalism, leadership qualities and shooting abilities. Being given the chance to directly work with such an accomplished leader, having been chosen from a pool of very suitable candidates made Chris feel like he was worth something and he wanted to prove that worth to the man who had given him the opportunity. He entered the darkened room, feeling déjà vu as he saw Wesker behind the desk, sporting the same sunglasses and a similar black outfit. This time he quickly saluted and sat down, awaiting what his superior had to say. 

Wesker’s smooth, slightly arrogant baritone filled the room. “I hear you will retrieve your items from the base today. I intend to accompany you. If you are ready, we can leave now.”

Chris blanched, completely thrown off guard. He had not expected this at all, having originally planned with Barry that the two of them would take care of it after work. Riding with Wesker was probably not a terrible idea as it would give him a chance to get to know him better considering he would work right under him. Shit, bad word choice. And there was the problem, he hoped he wouldn’t put his foot in his mouth, plus he was still embarrassed about the whole discharge debacle – even if it seemed like no one would fault him for it here. “Thank you, sir, yes sir,” he managed to choke out, hoping to sound not like a complete idiot. “I need to let Burton know, sir, he was -“

Wesker cut him off, “I have already spoken to Burton about the matter.” He got up from his chair, pulling on dark leather gloves and a fashionable black trench coat, making him look somewhere between a fashion model and a comic book supervillain. He opened the door, gesturing impatiently for Chris to follow him. “Redfield, my time is precious, I would appreciate expediency.”

Chris hastily jumped up and followed the captain to the garage attached to the building. He fastened his leather jacket on the way out, as it had grown chilly, and the sun was already setting. Of course, the captain’s ride was a black luxury car beyond what Chris could dream to afford. He recognized the car from automotive magazines as a BMW 7 series e38, a car Chris had admired but never had thought he would have a chance to ride in. The interior sported leather seats and was spotless. He nervously stomped his feet before getting in, not wanting to mar the even spotless floor mats. He thought he caught another slight upturn of Wesker’s lips, but then the man firmly demanded he put his seatbelt on and they sped out of the garage.


	4. Don't Mess with My Pointman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wraps up things at the air force. It turns out differently than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the day off, so I've had some time to work on my stories, hence a back-to-back chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Don’t Mess with My Pointman

The captain drove speedily and confidently. He had turned on the radio and classical music had filled the silence at low volume. Chris had gathered that Wesker was not a big talker and busied himself admiring the interior of the car and the smoothness of the ride. He was startled when the captain did suddenly address him. “I feel that as my pointman I should get to know more about you and vice versa. I am a private man, but I think three questions each with the option to negate an answer might help us build more rapport. You may start.”

Chris sputtered. Fuck! Um, what the hell was he going to ask the man that would not step on his toes? “Are you married?” Great, so that slipped out.

Wesker did the smirking thing again, making Chris feel a little relieved as he already had learned it was a sign that the blonde was amused. “No Chris, I am not married. Not now, nor previously. My job occupies a lot of my time, and I rarely engage in leisurely activities, dating included. My turn. What is most important to you other than your work?”

This was an easy one. “My sister, Clarie. Our – our parents died when she was young, and I have looked after her to the best of my ability. She is very smart and capable, going to college and doing well for herself.”

Wesker had already retrieved a lot of this information from the file and Burton, but he enjoyed hearing the pride in Redfield’s voice. He had also caught the implied ‘smarter and more capable than me’ and was wondering yet again why the young man thought so little of himself. Granted, the impending dismissal from the air force might have been a blow to his ego, but it seemed like there were more underlying issues. He had known that Redfield had joined the military right after his parents’ fatal accident, so he knew there was possibly a lack of personal growth during that time, having sacrificed it for financial security for the family he had left. 

Chris was pleasantly surprised that he was able to share relatively open with his new boss. He rarely shared his family’s story, but Wesker hadn’t pried per se and was a good listener. He also had answered Chris’s question without hesitation, and Chris had liked their similarity in putting work before relationships – although he was sure Wesker’s reasons differed slightly from his own. He was a little anxious about asking the next one, but it had occupied his mind since he had first met the captain. “Why do you always wear sunglasses?”

Wesker was silent for a moment, apparently weighing whether he would answer this one or not. Chris felt bad, worrying that he had asked something too invasive. For all he knew the captain had an eye deformity or injury he didn’t like to talk about.  
“Light sensitivity.”  
Chris looked back over at the driver side, with a puzzled look.  
“My eyes are very sensitive to light. I get headaches if I don’t wear my glasses.” They stopped at a traffic light and Wesker faced him, removing the glasses for a moment. Chris felt his breath hitch. The captain’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were an icy greyish-blue, so intense in coloration they seemed almost artificial. Nope, definitely not deformed. The glasses returned quickly to their usual spot, the light changed, and Wesker sped on again. Chris was thankful for heavier traffic that occupied Wesker’s attention as he was trying to calm his renewed nerves. Those eyes did something to him. He wished he could see them again, but his lower half was thankful he didn’t. Self-control had its limits, and he was not keen on changing their current situation from comfortable to awkward.

Out of Raccoon’s city traffic the roads lightened up and they were now less than half an hour away from base. Wesker had time to ask his next question. “Why did you take the fall and accept blame when you handled the situation correctly?”

Chris was caught again. “I – I didn’t. I –“  
Wesker stopped him. “I have taken the liberty to talk to some people who were present that day. That idiot Brock was about to get the hostages killed because he is a coward who sells himself great on paper. You taking the shot literally saved the whole operation, but you didn’t stand up for yourself when he made a false report making it seem you endangered everyone when he had it in control.”

Chris knew the other man was right. He decided he owed him the truth, some editing included. “Brock is popular with the superiors. His father was a prominent general and is still highly regarded. He is capable on a battlefield, although he will choose his safety in a critical situation every time. Because of his dad he has a lot of followers who will back him up on anything, hoping it will help their own quick rise. He has never taken a liking to me and had already … spread some rumors about me. If I had gone up against him it would have probably only sped up the dismissal process, plus caused a lot of trouble for others in my unit. I do have some friends there and I wasn’t keen of getting them roped into the situation.”

Again, Wesker was quiet, pondering the information. It fit the conclusions he had drawn prior to offering the ride to base. Redfield was not aware as of yet how far Wesker’s own influence reached. He was also unaware of Welling meeting them at base. Welling himself had been disgusted with Brock’s behavior, having actually suspected the familial connection as he had once worked with his father. Like Wesker, Welling was interested in setting a few things straight. It would likely be an uncomfortable, but necessary evening for the pointman. Wesker grinned in dark satisfaction. It would be a worse evening for Brock and the leadership at base who had turned on Redfield instead of doing a proper investigation. No one was to mess with his pointman!

Chris was spared a reply as they had reached the gates of the base. He was relieved not to have to come up with or answer a third question right now. He expected a thorough check-up before being admitted, but Wesker barely flashed his badge before the soldier on duty rigidly saluted and immediately opened the gate. The captain seemed to know his way around as he self-assuredly steered right to headquarters. However, he bypassed the visitor lot. Before Chris could raise his voice they had parked in a spot reserved for high-ranking visiting officers. Confused, Chris looked at Wesker. He smirked again. “S.T.A.R.S. has not been my only occupation. Don’t worry, Redfield, I am entitled to this spot.” He placed a placard in the window. Chris was beyond curious but remained respectful and simply got out of the car instead of asking further questions. He wanted to stay on the man’s good side and felt that their honest dialogue so far had been going better than expected. 

The last time he had entered headquarters he had been informed of his temporary suspension. He steeled himself to enter the building when he realized that Wesker was walking in with him. “Sir? I – shouldn’t I finish this on my own?”

A new, familiar voice greeted him from inside. “Chris, nice to see you again! And no, I think Captain Wesker and I will accompany you.” Colonel Welling’s presence was definitely unexpected. He was utterly confused what was happening. He greeted Welling with a firm handshake, then followed both men who had taken the lead. They didn’t knock but marched right into the base commander’s spacious office who had apparently expected them and looked like he had just tasted a lemon. Brock was stiffly sitting on one of the chairs in the room with a look between barely disguised hatred and terrified horror on his face. There were other men in attendance. Several members of his old unit, a few people he recognized as higher-ups he had maybe encountered a few times. He was just here to get his papers and his things. What the hell was going on?

The base commander, an accomplished if set-in-his way older man named Meyers, greeted him stiffly and bade him to sit down in the one remaining open chair in the room. Chris would have rather stood, but it had not escaped his notice how virtually every eye in the room had focused on his presence, so following the order seemed like a wise choice. Meyers cleared his throat. “Redfield, the request has been made to have you retell the events from your last mission in your own words. Please be thorough in your recount. We are all eager to hear what you have to share with us.”

Chris was flustered, but he was a soldier and the talk with Wesker in the car had emboldened him enough to be honest in front of all the assembled. He was losing his air force job one way or another, and Wesker had made it clear that it would have no bearing on his new position. Even if no one believed him, he would at least have a chance to say the truth and feel better about his actions. He left nothing out, from the original assessment of the situation to Brock’s selfish and unnecessary decision to withdraw to his chance at a clean shot that prevented loss of life and ended the hostage situation effectively. He noticed that Tim and Garrett, two guys from his unit he had always been friendly with, looked at him with pleasant surprise, before both nodding to support his version. Brock tried to interject several times but was silenced by the higher-ranking men in the room. 

Meyers looked angry, opening a file in front of him. Chris could see part of the handwriting and recognized it as Brock’s report of the incident. He turned to Chris. “Please wait outside Redfield. You can retrieve your belongings from your locker and then report back here. We have some business to conclude here before I issue you your final papers.” He shot a long, hard look at Brock that promised nothing good. Chris silently saluted. He was met by a young recruit outside who had been tasked with accompanying him to his building and helping him pack up.

As soon as Chris had left the room, Wesker had narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and addressed Meyers. “As we discussed on the phone, after speaking with several eyewitnesses I noticed some inconsistencies. I like to do thorough background investigations of my employees and I figured you prefer solid facts as well.” Meyers squirmed on his chair, fully aware now that the ball had been dropped and he had chosen to believe and side with a man who was a liar and could endanger future missions as likely as this one while he had dismissed a good soldier without due diligence. Welling spoke up, “After having witnessed Mr. Brock’s outburst during the interview process, I was concerned hearing that he was in a leadership position. I have taken the liberty to speak to his father. We have a friendly relationship due to our service together and despite his obvious misgivings about the situation he agrees that perhaps Sergeant Brock should also be dismissed from service and return to the family fold for some soul-searching.” 

Unable to contain his anger at this point, Brock yelled out, “Oh come on, all because of that little faggot? I have a good service record. A good family. What does he have? This is a conspiracy! You –“ he stared at Wesker, “You are probably banging him and –“

“Enough!” bellowed Meyers, disgusted now that he saw Brock’s true nature for himself. Wesker looked at Brock with the distaste someone would spare for a maggot. The other people in the room had given their statements earlier. The young men from the unit had supported the story Chris had just shared almost word for word. Several of the other brass had recounted positive impressions with the young soldier that seemed at odds with the characterization given by Brock. The other men were present to decide whether the discharge was going to be honorably or dishonorably. As things were looking now, there would be two men discharged, and the dishonorable one would not be Chris. 

Chris returned to Wesker’s expensive ride with his duffel bag. Hesitant leaving it leaning against the flawless paint coat he sat it beside the car on the ground, asking the recruit to keep an eye on it as he finished up inside. This had been a very strange day and it was getting late. He met Tim and Garrett who were on their way out and stopped for a quick hug.   
“Chris,” Tim said, “I am glad we got to say bye and set the record straight, man. It just wasn’t right.”   
Garrett added, “Good luck on the new job. Looks like your boss will look out for you, huh?”  
Chris smiled shyly. “Yeah, I think so. Thanks guys. I don’t really know what is going on, but I really like the new job and I am glad I got it. Maybe once I have a place we’ll get together for drinks?”  
They shared a friendly laugh and parted ways. Unlike Wesker and Welling earlier, Chris knocked on Meyers door and heard him voice permission to enter. 

Only Meyers and Wesker were still in the office space, now appearing cavernous in size in comparison to earlier when it was rather crowded. Meyers stood and looked Chris straight in the eye. “I am sorry son. An old soldier does not like to admit a mistake, but it seems I misjudged the situation. You are hereby discharged honorably, with your service record reflecting excellency in performance and personal conduct. Good luck on your future endeavors.”

Chris was blown away. Just a few days ago he had been expected to lose his benefits and having to face a hard time to find new employment. Now he had a fantastic new job and a clear record. It was honestly a miracle! He thanked the man and took hold of his papers. Wesker ripped him out of his awe with his usual pointed nature. “Thank you. Now that that’s settled I’d rather return to the city as Redfield will have another long training day to look forward to tomorrow.” He left the office and Chris scrambled after him, as seemed to be the pattern between them. Wesker opened the trunk and deposited Chris’s heavy duffel inside it as if it weighed nothing, without a second thought to its cleanliness. When they drove out of the gate Chris quietly said, “Thank you.”

Wesker looked at him curiously. “What for?”

Chris hesitated. He was more than grateful and hoped he didn’t offend Wesker. “You gave me the job and you helped clear my record. It was not a coincidence that you accompanied me to base, correct sir?”

Wesker laughed, the first time his blank facial mask really opened up. “I will count this as your third question. You are quite astute Chris. No, I may have had a hand in making sure justice was served. I look out for my team, and I did not want to start our relationship with my pointman being railroaded.”

Chris didn’t really know how to reply to that. Plus, the words ‘relationship’ and ‘my pointman’ made him feel a little flushed. He knew the man meant it professionally, but it was still really nice to hear. They were quiet for a while. It was almost 9 o’clock when they entered Raccoon City’s outer limits. When Wesker stopped at Barry’s house he got the duffel bag for him as he stepped out of the car. He handed it to the young man. “Redfield. You will owe me one more question, but it can wait for a better time. I want you to know though that you should be confident in who you are. The men at your base were speaking highly favorably of you and I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you were up for the job.”

Chris blushed, nodding unconvinced, but appreciative. Wesker was about to drive off, when he rolled down the window of his car and finished his statement. “And you shouldn’t let people tease you about your sexuality. It is no one’s business, and it makes no difference to me. “ He drove off and left a stunned Chris standing in Barry’s driveway, clutching the duffel bag way harder than necessary.


	5. Coming Out to Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is enjoying his new job and tries to stay under the radar until Jill starts to notice something and decides to nudge things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy smut at the end of this chapter. You've been warned.

Chapter 4: Coming Out to Eat

Chris trained hard over the next month. Wesker hadn’t brought their conversation back up and Chris focused as always on the job. He had found a nice apartment nearby the station with Jill’s help. The woman had quickly become his best friend. She was naturally cheerful, yet incredibly good at her job. Chris was inspired by the men and women he worked with and wanted nothing more than make sure to measure up. 

His first missions with the team solidified his position, especially after he helped take out a serial rapist that had terrorized Raccoon City for months. They had trapped him in a warehouse where he held his last victim hostage after realizing that he was cornered. The team went after the perpetrator when Chris caught a glimpse of a second man on a walkway above them. The second guy had a gun and it was trained on Wesker who was focused on suspect number one. Chris didn’t hesitate to make a difficult shot and was able to take him down as Jill and Wesker apprehended the rapist and freed the hostage. As it turned out the crimes had been committed by twin brothers, who had apparently matching sick sexual appetites. They had been able to avoid capture as they had different last names and kept their connection hidden, thus providing alibis for each other as each pretended to be the other when a crime was committed, making sure to be seen by many witnesses. It was a big deal, and the mayor even commended the S.T.A.R.S. team personally.

The one downside at working for the Raccoon City Police Department was Chief Irons. The man was an insufferable idiot and cared for little but himself. He also was a bit of a pervert, ogling Jill and the other females on staff, or making rude comments. Mostly Wesker dealt with the man, and Chris noticed that his captain always had a vein bulging out on his forehead after a meeting even if his face showed no emotion.

Jill had tried to convince him to come to the local dive bar with her after work. When Chris intimated that he was trying not to drink as much she didn’t seem taken aback in the least, suggesting the coffee shop around the corner instead. Relieved Chris agreed, looking forward to talking and relaxing as it had been a busy week. He ordered a coffee with cream and an excessive amount of sugar. He had always had a sweet tooth and he worked it off after all. Jill got herself a small pastry with chocolate drizzle on top with her coffee. They sat in the corner and sipped their beverages slowly, trading banter. She teased him about his snail speed when it came to reports, and they both laughed when she imitated Wesker’s sigh whenever Chris was late with his paperwork. 

“I didn’t realize that my appreciation of timeliness was a sense of amusement for you,” a familiar voice commented from behind them. Blanching Chris realized that Wesker was sitting at the table next to them, previously hidden by a large potted plant separating their seats and a newspaper he had been reading while sipping his coffee – which of course was all black. Jill, startled but not as easily rattled, laughed. “Sorry Captain. We meant no disrespect. It was a hard week, we’re getting ready for a day off, and I thought Chris would appreciate some humor.” 

Chris looked like a goldfish gasping for air. He hated making a fool of himself, and he particularly wanted to please his captain, not anger the man. Surprisingly Wesker appeared not put out. He calmly folded his paper over and smirked. “I guess, even though I still miss the humor in the situation. Enjoy your evening.” He left money on the table and strode out of the coffee shop, reminding Chris of a panther, dangerous, sensuous and covered in Wesker’s favorite (and only color he had ever seen him in) black. He gave Jill a look that could kill. “Do you have to make him hate me?”

Jill grinned. “Chris, I don’t think that’s possible. Wesker has a soft spot for you. I overheard him talk to Marini the other day and he was positively glowing about your progress. Well, glowing by Wesker’s standards. It was something like ‘my pointman is a valuable addition to the team’ and ‘he has excellent potential.’ The rest of us get barely a mention, and trust me, Wesker does not throw compliments around – as in ever. I’ve worked with him for four years and I don’t know anything about him other then he likes black and is a workaholic.”

Chris reddened hearing that his boss had praised him. He was surprised to hear her say that she knew nothing about him. Wesker had shared some private info with him on his first day. Surely Jill had some sort of conversation with the man before?

“In fact, we have an office betting pool on his eye color. No one has ever seen him without his glasses. Wanna join? I warn you, we may never find out, but it’s fun to guess.” Jill laughed, but when she saw Chris’s face, she stopped abruptly. A look of curious surprise spread on her face. “Chris – you know, don’t you? You have actually seen Wesker take his glasses off???”

Chris knew better than to lie to Jill. Still, he had no intention to betray Wesker’s confidence. Truth be told he felt a little special as he realized that Wesker had him let in more than any of the seasoned team members, even if it was because they worked so close together. The eyes though – they had been so amazing. And Wesker had really had no reason to show him. He felt warmth spread on his face, trying to evade Jill’s inquiries. “Look, I may have glimpsed something, but it’s not really my place to tell.”

Jill grew a mysterious smile and Chris could almost literally seeing the cogs in her brain turning. She started to have a good idea why Wesker may have shown the pointman a side of himself he normally kept well hidden. And she was very aware of the looks Chris gave the captain when he thought no one was looking. She was pretty sure that Chris liked men. Well, at least one man in particular. Judging by that asshole that tried to embarrass him on the first day Chris may have some deep-seated insecurities about his sexuality and how others would judge him if he was gay. Personally, she didn’t think it was a big deal, but Chris was shy, and she had the gnawing suspicion that the accomplished marksman could actually still have his v-card. Well, she could certainly give the situation a little nudge. For now, she changed the topic of conversation to Claire who was supposed to visit this weekend. She was eager to meet Chris’s sister and she was trying to put him at ease so he would not suspect that she was up to something.

When Chris got home, he was glad to stretch out on the couch. Jill loved to talk and make little jokes, and she always had an uplifting influence on him. He turned on the TV and let some mindless entertainment lull him to sleep. He had a lovely dream about Wesker, his blue eyes, and the pale perfect skin he hid under his dark garments. When Chris woke up, he noticed to his annoyance that he had a hard-on. He turned the TV off and sought out his bed to retrieve his bottle of lube that he kept in the nightstand. He had fantasies about the blonde more than he would have liked but taking care of it at home helped him keep it professional at work. He had no intention of losing his dream job over inappropriate conduct. After taking care of business he fell quickly back to sleep.

Chris had barely drunk his morning coffee when he heard the keys in the door. Claire exploded into the kitchen space with a wide smile, happy to see her older brother. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh my God, I am so happy to see you! You look great! Have you been working out? Tell me all about that new job of yours!”

Chris groaned at the onslaught of questions but hugged her back. He had missed her, and it was going to be nice to share the weekend together. “Yes, I’ve been working to get into shape. Well, more into shape for the new job.” He elaborated on what it was he got to do, the people he met, and the pleasure he got from doing something he loved.

Claire hadn’t seen Chris this happy since their parents had died. She always felt a little guilty because she knew he had given up part of his own adolescence and young adulthood to shoulder the responsibility of providing for her. Chris could have had a scholarship to college, he was smart even if he rarely gave himself enough credit. Instead he had joined the air force to earn money and be awarded guardianship for his little sister. When he spoke of the job, he mentioned two people the most, a young woman named Jill and his captain, a man named Wesker. She was hoping to meet some of the people he was working with. She knew Barry, of course, and she was glad that he seemed to look out for Chris.

They spent the day together. It was a beautiful day and they decided to enjoy the local city park. They packed a frisbee and a picnic basket, having fun in the fresh air until it grew chilly. They had barely gotten back inside when the phone rang. Chris wasn’t surprised that it was Jill. She had thought that in honor of Claire’s visit they should go to dinner together so she could meet the sister Chris talked so often about. She mentioned that she had also asked some other S.T.A.R.S. members to join them. Chris chuckled. That was so Jill, inviting people to a dinner with Chris and his sister before he had even said ok. However, she also knew him well enough to know that he was of course going to say yes. They decided to carpool as Jill wanted to keep the restaurant choice a surprise but promised him that he would like it. She did tell him to dress nicely.

Claire was certainly excited. She put on a short black skirt with a white blouse and her favorite red leather jacket. Black boots completed her outfit. Chris didn’t dress up often but found a pair of black dressy jeans he had not even worn before. He matched it with a green button-up shirt that complemented his hazel eyes, his boots, and his brown leather jacket. The latter was well-worn, but Chris didn’t really care. Jill showed up punctually and Chris realized he wouldn’t have to contribute much to the conversation in the car as the two girls immediately hit it off and started talking non-stop, although Jill did make it a point to compliment Chris on his outfit with a twinkle in her eyes. 

The ride was short. They pulled up in front of the new Brazilian steakhouse that had received rave reviews at the opening the week prior. Chris wasn’t quite sure how Jill imagined they would get in. He knew from hearing Foster talk to one of his many female interests that while it would be a terrific place for a date, the waiting list was long and exclusive. Thus far mostly Raccoon City’s finest, such as government officials and Umbrella executives had access. Before he could voice his concerns, Jill urged him on to hurry up. “Come on, Barry and the others are probably already inside and waiting.” 

Chris just rolled his eyes and followed. They could always go to Giovanni’s, a relaxed but decent Italian place that required no reservations. They would be overdressed there, but at least they would get in – an achievement he doubted even more would happen here when he saw the people waiting in the entryway area. He recognized a few prominent figures patiently waiting for a table to open up. Yeah, their no name group was not going to get in. Except that’s when he saw a familiar blonde facing his direction, eyes unreadable behind the ever-present glasses. Chris came to a screeching halt behind the young women as Jill greeted Wesker like an old friend. “Thank you so much! It was so kind of you to get us in.”

Wesker sported an amused grin. “Well, since my pointman is introducing us to his elusive sister, I figured this place would be a good choice.” They were immediately led to their table, past all the illustrious people Chris had spied in the entry area. It was a large table, seating 6 of them: Claire, Jill, Barry and his wife Kathy, Wesker, and Chris. Chris honestly didn’t know what to say or how to react, so he simply sat down and stayed quiet. Claire picked the seat next to him, Jill on her other side. Barry and Kathy sat across from Chris, leaving Wesker to take the head of the table, next to Chris’s other side. Once again the blonde had caught him completely by surprise. Clearly Wesker had some clout in the city. He was always in awe how far his reach went. He saw Jill shoot him a triumphant look. How she had roped Wesker into this, he would never know. Sitting so close to the man of his (literal) dreams was going to be a challenge. Already he felt his ears burning and he made sure to keep his eyes strictly on the menu.

“Chris, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Claire’s large blue eyes turned on Chris and then to Wesker. Chris shifted in his chair and cleared his throat nervously. Without looking up, he said quietly, “Claire, this is Albert Wesker, my S.T.A.R.S. captain. Sir, this is my younger sister Claire.”

Claire raised an eyebrow, curious at her brother’s reaction. She knew he was often uncomfortable around a group of people, but he knew everyone here. Perhaps he was nervous about his boss next to him? Wesker gifted her a genuine smile. “So, Miss Redfield, any good stories about our young pointman’s childhood you want to share with us?”

Barry, Kathy, and Jill laughed, Chris choked, and Claire started regaling Wesker with a story of how Chris lost his swim trunks at a pool party for her 10th birthday. Chris was hoping for the ground to open up, but he was at least saved from further mortification by the waiter taking their drink orders. Everyone was distracted, checking over their menus at what they would order. The food choices were easy as servers with big skewers of meat were coming around, and they could pick what they wanted. Veggies and salads could be found at an elegant buffet spread for those who opted for more than meat and bread. Jill nudged Claire, talking too quietly for Chris to hear. They glanced in his direction, then headed to the salad bar, following Kathy who was already checking out the vast offerings. Barry excused himself to the bathroom for a moment, and then Chris was alone with the captain. He would have escaped to the salad bar or restroom himself, but he didn’t think it was prudent right now, given that Wesker’s vicinity had caused another problem to arise – again. 

Wesker turned to the younger man, “Your sister is indeed charming.”  
Eloquent as ever, Chris simply nodded. “Uh-huh.”  
“You’ve been rather quiet. Is this place not to your liking?”  
Shocked Chris actually looked up, a decision he regretted when he saw how close Wesker’s face was to his own. “No sir, this is an amazing place. I don’t know how you got us in here, but I can’t thank you enough. It makes it a special night for Claire.”  
“How about you?” Wesker softly asked. “By the way, you should wear green more often. It brings out your eyes.”  
Chris swallowed. Was Wesker flirting with him? “Thank you?!” Great, perfect time for his voice to jump to a higher octave.   
Wesker’s face softened to a look Chris had not seen before. “Chris, we are not at work. I won’t bite. It’s my pleasure to take you out to dinner. You still owe me a question and an answer, you know.”  
Chris nodded, immediately remembering their fateful car ride a few weeks ago. Despite his nervousness he found himself still transfixed on the face before him. He thought he could catch just a glimpse of those beautiful eyes above the rim of the glasses.  
Wesker’s voice dropped even lower, forcing Chris to concentrate to hear him despite the closeness. “Chris, I was wondering if you would be interested in having a drink later. Just the two of us.”  
Chris thought of a hundred reasons why this was a bad idea. Wesker was his boss. Wesker probably meant for additional bonding between colleagues, not … well. Wesker was perfect, Chris was … not. But before he could form a coherent and complete thought with his brain, his mouth ran away with him before his mind could catch up. “Yes, sir.”

Wesker grinned, clearly pleased. Before Chris had a chance to recant, everyone returned to the table. Claire, Jill, and Kathy were talking animatedly about some movie they had all recently seen. Barry was asking Wesker something about his car, and Chris was actually relieved to be able to just stay quiet and eat. The food was truly amazing, and he started to relax a little. He even joined the conversation when they discussed Umbrella, the local mega-company that pretty much owned Raccoon City as its number one employer. He noticed with interest that Wesker seemed to listen, more than contribute to this particular topic, even though he was sure that with his connections he knew some of the higher-ranking people working there. However, Wesker was such a private man, he was sure he would never betray any confidences, making sense of his reticence. 

They finished with dessert, and Chris could say unequivocally that he was stuffed. They asked for their checks when they got a surprise. The whole table was shocked and tried to object when they realized that Wesker had paid the entire bill. He would hear none of it, calling it a reward for their hard work. They had no choice but to acquiesce but made sure to thank the man profusely. Then Barry and Kathy excused themselves to head home to the girls. Jill regretfully was getting ready to say goodnight so she could take them back home before it got too late, when Wesker interjected. “Valentine, could you take Claire home and leave Chris with me for a while longer? I was going to go over something from work with Chris before we leave, and since my apartment is not far from his, I can drop him off later.”

Jill had a sly smile, and she exchanged a look with Claire that made Chris slightly uncomfortable. Claire smiled brightly at Chris, “That sounds great. I’ll still have all day tomorrow with you Chris, and it’ll be nice having some girl time. Take your time. Catch you later?”  
Before Chris could protest, the two girls were off. He was alone with Wesker yet again. The restaurant was a lot quieter. Wesker leaned over. “We can have our drink here. However, I know a place that is a little quieter. Also, I would love a darker room to allow my eyes some rest.”

Chris was hopeful that meant he got another good look at those stunning greyish-blue orbs, so he quickly nodded and followed his captain out to his car. The black leather seats felt familiar from his previous ride. They didn’t drive too far when they pulled into the parking garage of a luxury high-rise. The spot they pulled into was marked A. Wesker. Chris realized that the quieter place was going to be his boss’s apartment. His nerves were set ablaze and he could feel his heart beat thunderously in his chest. He tried to keep his composure. Wesker allowing him into his private space seemed a privilege, even if it made him nervous. 

They went to the elevator which was operated with a key card and code. The inside was paneled in mirrors and soft music was playing. Chris couldn’t help but notice that Wesker pushed the penthouse level. When the elevator doors opened, he saw a grand entrance area with a dark, large door across from the elevator, flanked by planters. A modern art piece was hanging from the otherwise stark white walls. Wesker opened the door, giving way to a large room with magnificent views over the city. Chris gasped, it was beautiful, as the lights of Raccoon City sparkled through the windows. The room itself was dark, with subdued lighting. Cold marble floors were broken up through expensive looking rugs. The furniture was tasteful, and the rooms were sparsely decorated. Everything looked modern and chosen with quality in mind, and not a hair seemed out of place. He knew that Wesker drew a decent salary, but he must have had some money of his own to afford a place like this. 

“Do you want to hang up your jacket?” Chris turned around to see that Wesker had placed his jacket in the wardrobe next to the door. He had also taken his shoes off. Chris quickly shucked both his own jacket and shoes off and orderly put them next to Wesker’s, careful to follow his host’s rules. 

“Make yourself comfortable. I will get us something to drink.” Wesker disappeared from Chris’s view, leaving him alone in the space. He settled on the black leather sectional, which was more comfortable than it looked. Classical music started to play softly from hidden speakers in the room. When Wesker returned he brought a bottle of wine and glasses with him. His face was devoid of the familiar shades, not needed with the dimmed lighting. Chris tried very hard not to stare, but he loved stealing glimpses at the uncovered eyes. To him they were a greater piece of art than the undoubtedly pricey paintings adorning the walls. Wesker carefully poured the red liquid in the glasses. Chris had rarely enjoyed wine. He liked it in the past, but neither his budget nor his circle of friends really encouraged a lot of fine wine consumption. He took a sip and almost moaned, delighted by the taste. It was better than the wines he had previously tasted, full-bodied with hints of red cherries, plums, and earthy notes. The label was French, Chambertin, with the year 1990 on top of the bottle. Chris was pretty sure Wesker didn’t pick it up at the local grocery store. 

“Do you like it?” Wesker had that soft tone of voice again, one that Chris had never heard at work.   
“Yes, it’s amazing. I am really thankful for everything tonight, Captain. You have a beautiful place.” Chris blushed softly. He realized that drinking wine with the gorgeous man on this couch, overlooking the city, was the closest to a date he had ever gotten. 

“Chris, I want you to know that when I hired you, it was based solely on your performance and both Burton’s and Valentine’s recommendations. I have been very impressed with your progress. However, there is something that keeps bothering me and I need to speak with you about it privately.”

Chris set the glass down, afraid he would shake it and spill the liquid. Did he disappoint Wesker? Had he done something wrong? He felt tears rush to his face, and he tried to stay stoic to see what the problem was.

Wesker hesitated. “Chris, I, well, maybe I best show you.” He bent over and placed a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips, stunning the brunette. Wesker gently stroked his cheek and continued, “I like you Chris. As your captain, I should not engage in a relationship with my subordinates, but I would love to give this a chance if you are so inclined.”

Chris was unable to reply. His brain had short-circuited when he had felt the blonde’s lips on his. Wesker liked him? He didn’t know if he should run out of the room or jump for joy. His decision was made easier when Wesker leaned in again, testing out the young man’s silence to see where his feelings lay. This time when Wesker’s lips touched his, Chris could not hold back, and he opened his mouth to grant the man’s tongue access. Wesker didn’t just kiss Chris, he devoured his mouth, his tongue exploring the moist cavern with erotic expertise. Chris couldn’t help himself. He moaned loudly and felt himself pressing against the other man’s body, his hands tremulously exploring the blonde’s chest through his shirt. The lean, muscled body felt amazing to his touch, and he knew he was growing hard. “Oh Captain!”

Wesker chuckled. “Chris,” he hoarsely replied, between placing additional kisses down the brunette’s neck, nuzzling on the tender flesh. “I think in this situation it is appropriate for you to call me by my name. The A stands for Albert, by the way.” The blonde laughed softly, realizing that they were making out before he had ever shared his first name with the young man. 

“Yes s- Albert.” The name sounded strange on his tongue, as he wasn’t used to the familiarity. Everything the captain did to him right now felt amazing. They hadn’t done anything besides kissing and modest necking, yet Chris felt already like it made all his fantasies pale in comparison. That’s when he felt Wesker palm him through the jeans. Oh my God! He desperately prayed that he wasn’t going to come in his pants like a fucking teenager!

“Take your shirt off.” Wesker’s command propelled him into action. He clumsily unbuttoned his green shirt and pulled it off, placing it on the floor. When he looked up, he saw that Wesker had flawlessly slipped out of his own shirt. Their mouths met again in another hungry kiss, their heated skin rubbing against one another. Chris’s tan torso against the pale, flawless skin of the dominant older man. Wesker started to go lower, suckling on Chris’s nipple while pinching and fondling the other one, then switching to the other side. Chris couldn’t help himself. He made keening noises and thrust his still clothed crotch against the other man. 

“So enthusiastic, my young pointman,” Wesker chuckled, pleased at the young man’s eagerness. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper before reaching into his boxers to stroke his hard dick that was clearly leaking some pre-cum. Chris made some more delicious sounds, squirming in his grip. “Perhaps we should continue this in my bedroom?” 

Chris weakly nodded, immediately missing the hand on his dick as the blonde rose up and strode toward another part of the penthouse, signaling Chris to follow him. Chris hastily got up and rushed after his superior. Wesker’s bedroom was spacious and sparse like the rest of the place. A large bed, covered in black satin sheets dominated the room. There were a couple dressers, and a full-length mirror, perhaps a concession to vanity. The heavy curtains were left open, bathing the room in the soft light of the moon – enough to see one another, but subtle enough not to hurt Wesker’s eyesight. Wesker looked straight into Chris’s hazel eyes, then bent down and stripped the young man of his boxers and jeans before quickly disposing of his own remaining garments. He was dropping all the clothing hap hazardously on the floor, a clear sign that the normally meticulous man was rather aroused himself. They gazed at one another, seeing each man’s body fully for the first time.

Wesker was pleased. His pointman did not disappoint anywhere on his body. The muscled torso featured a well-groomed happy trail leading to the large, thick cock he had felt when he had stroked Chris on the couch. Currently said cock was pointed upwards, balanced by the smooth balls dangling behind the erection. Wesker noticed with satisfaction that the younger man seemed fascinated with his own member, staring between his legs, blushing when he realized that he was caught looking. Wesker wasn’t quite as thick as Chris, but longer and uncut. His own arousal jutted forward and he stepped closer to rub their heads together, eliciting a new round of sounds from the younger man’s mouth. He kneaded the muscular ass cheeks. Oh yes, the young man was worth Wesker abandoning his usual strict abstinence, especially at work.

Wesker pushed Chris onto his bed. “On your knees,” he growled, as he rummaged through his nightstand for lube. Chris obeyed. As excited as he was, he knew now was the time to say something. “Um…Albert? There is something you should know.”

Said Albert was busy stroking along the cleft of Chris’s ass with his lubed fingers, making the man purr in ecstasy, having trouble finishing his thoughts. He almost screamed it out, in desperate need to say what he needed to say before his mind was going completely blank, “I’m a virgin!”

Albert’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise. This was too much to hope for, after all Chris was 24 years old. He would be his, and only his. Wesker soothed his companion, “I will make sure to take that in consideration. Thank you for telling me.” His grin took on a feral gleam. “By the way, definitely a turn-on, not a turn-off for me, my pet.”

Chris felt relieved and deliriously pleased. Not only was Wesker not looking down at him or felt him unworthy, he was apparently pleased, plus he had called Chris ‘my pet’ which made the brunette feel a warm glow. He felt something else as one of Wesker’s digits pushed past his tight muscle and started to massage his insides. The feeling was strange, completely foreign, yet oddly arousing. Chris arched his back as a second finger joined the first, stretching and exploring his insides. The probing of his virgin territory was slightly uncomfortable and painful, but also good in a weird way. Wesker pushed deeper, suddenly touching a spot inside of Chris that made him scream out and pant like a dog in heat. “A-Albert, please!” He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but whatever the man had touched it felt incredible. 

Wesker chuckled, a little breathless himself. “That, my dear pet, is your prostate.” A third digit pressed in and the fingers made sure to make Chris forget all pain as they started to rub that magical spot. 

Chris knew he was close to cumming, his whole body twitching and shivering. Wesker suddenly withdrew his fingers, earning him protest, then a nervous whimper as Wesker aligned his long, rock-hard member with the moistened, stretched hole and pushed in. Chris yelped, but stayed in place as Wesker penetrated him all the way, finally resting inside him to allow him to get used to the member stretching his inner walls mercilessly. “Shit, you’re so tight, you’re amazing.” Wesker hoarsely whispered his praise in Chris’s ear, nibbling on his lobe, caressing his skin with his hot breath. 

Chris’s anal passage was throbbing and sore from the intrusion, yet at the same time the feeling of the cock inside of him, pressing against his most private of areas increased his arousal. Suddenly Wesker started to move inside him, and then he hit his prostate with his cock, targeting it with hard strokes that left Chris seeing stars before his eyes. “I’m going to co-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence before his cum spewed forth, hitting his chest, the bed, and some of Wesker’s fingers that grabbed his dick at the moment of release, pumping him until he was completely spent. His head crashed into the pillow, whimpering, as his ass remained in the air, being pounded into submission for several additional long minutes before Wesker emptied himself inside him with a loud groan. He came explosively, so much so that some of his cum dribbled out the hole, mingling with the younger man’s semen on the sheets. Completely spent, Wesker withdrew only as his dick started to soften, and their sweaty bodies joined on the sheets next to each other, laying on their emissions with little care. Wesker pulled the brunette into his arms, kissing him softly. No words were spoken as they both fell asleep, sated and enjoying the feel of the other.


	6. Insecurities and Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker and Chris have to decide how to continue their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut, some angst, and little premonitions of what's to come/cum.

Chapter 6: Insecurities and Discretion

When Chris opened his eyes, he noticed several things at once. One, he was in a bed that wasn’t his own and he wasn’t alone. Oh, Wesker! A stupid grin formed on Chris’s face, still flabbergasted that the gorgeous blonde had taken a liking to him, and that they had sex. Currently being snuggled against his muscular back was a wonderful feeling. Two, the warm sunlight indicated he had slept through the night. Three, he was sore, very sore in spots he had never been sore before. Not that he regretted it. And then he remembered his sister! “Shit!” He tried to untangle himself from his captain and the sheets. The blonde seemed rather amused and pulled him back by the waist. “Christopher, if you are worried about your sister, I called Valentine last night and we agreed to meet for breakfast in an hour. Lay back down and relax.”

Chris obeyed, stunned. When had Wesker had the time to call? Had Jill and Claire expected them to …. He groaned. Of course they had! He burrowed into Wesker’s sheets to hide his inflamed face. He worried that both girls would tease him mercilessly. Despite his embarrassment he certainly did not regret the previous night. He nervously glanced at the attractive man beside him. He was still naked, apart from his almost ever-present sunglasses back on his face. Chris was sad not to see those gorgeous eyes, but he understood how the rays brightening the room were probably painful for the man. He wondered where this relationship would go from here, but he assumed Wesker’s willingness to go to breakfast with the women showed that this might not just be a fun one-night stand for the clearly more experienced, older male. 

Chris carefully snuggled up to the blonde, not sure if he was willing to allow it. Wesker simply chuckled and petted the brunette. “There, there,” his deep voice filled with the usual arrogance but a smidge of affection, “perhaps Cuddles would be a good nickname for my pointman, or do you prefer Pet?”

Chris reddened and protested indignantly, “No, I don’t think so.” Wesker was trying to punish his protest by withdrawing from the sheets to get up, but Chris quickly whined, submitting to the other man’s wishes if it granted him a little more time in his arms. “Pet it is, sir - Albert.” He sighed and Wesker grinned triumphantly, returning to his side. Chris still was in awe. He knew from the others in the office, and Wesker himself based on their car ride, that the captain did not often engage in relationships. In fact, Chris was pretty sure – based on his conversations with Jill – that even before they had slept together, he knew Wesker more intimately then, well anyone he knew. And he didn’t really know that much about him. He knew the man was intelligent, forceful, well-connected, and enjoyed control. Oh, and he was very well skilled in bed. Chris’s cheeks reddened a little at the memory. A quick spank of his backside jostled him from his thoughts. “What was that for?” he yelped, his behind still quite raw from the night before.

Wesker laughed darkly. “That, Pet, happens when you think too much. We have approximately 10 minutes remaining in this bed if we intend to meet your sister and Ms. Valentine on time. And I, for one, can think of better ways to spend our time.” Before Chris had a chance to react or answer, Wesker was pushing his head south and maneuvered his member, sporting morning wood, right in front of his lips. Chris reddened, panicked. Spank bank fantasies aside, this was another first for him. What to do? He experimentally licked the head, earning himself a light groan and hips that thrust forward to make him take his captain’s member in his mouth. Chris did his best to avoid grazing his teeth on anything and started swallowing the head and some of the shaft, going up and down. He felt his own pole rising, with Wesker’s dick filling his mouth. Wesker had grabbed his hair and was controlling his speed. “Hollow your cheeks and suck,” he demanded.

Chris obliged. Precum leaked from Wesker’s slit, coating his tongue. He thought he would be put off by the salty liquid, but it actually increased his arousal by the knowledge that he was able to get this reaction from his superior. Feeling encouraged he used his hand on the bottom of Wesker’s shaft squeezing and stroking in tandem with his suction on top. Wesker wholeheartedly expressed his appreciation through moans that increased in volume as well as greater urgency in his hip movements. Using both hands, he suddenly impaled Chris’s throat with the whole length, his raspy voice issuing another command through gritted teeth, “Relax your throat Chris. Fuck, that feels so good.”

Chris was torn between the feeling of choking and being weirdly turned on. He was trying to breathe through his nose, feeling tears leaking from his eyes. His mouth and throat were filled with Wesker, who – to his credit – was at least somewhat gentler while skewering the submissive pointman, having slowed his intruding member by opting for deeper rather than rougher. Despite the discomfort, the feeling of being overpowered and taken made Chris harder. He would have moaned, but there wasn’t enough room left for him to make much noise. He tried to snake a hand down to his own aching member, but Wesker intercepted.

“Finish me,” he hoarsely grunted. “And earn your reward.” Chris was able to make a slight groaning sound, muffled by the dick stuck inside his mouth. The vibration made Wesker even more turned on and he started to talk dirty to the brunet to encourage him to repeat his throttled vocalizations. “Come on Pet. You know you like it! Choke on my cock, you fucking – aah!” He couldn’t finish as he was starting to erupt inside the wet tunnel he had invaded so mercilessly. He pulled back to prevent Chris from choking further and the rest of his load filled Chris’s mouth rather than his throat. Chris tried to swallow as much as he could, completely turned on by his own submission. A part of him felt disturbed and ashamed that he was enjoying this so much; a greater part just said fuck, go with it, because it feels like this is what you should have always done. His weeping cock agreed with the second sentiment. He quickly lapped up whatever had escaped his mouth, and when he looked up, he saw actual surprise and delight on the blonde’s face. “You are fucking amazing Chris,” the blonde’s praise making his efforts feel worthwhile.

Truth be told, Wesker thought to himself as he watched Chris lap up his emissions like a hungry puppy, Chris turned him on more than he had expected. He was professional, confident and an excellent marksman at work, but privately his shyness, insecurities, and submissive nature were a major turn on for the blonde. In addition, he had a wonderful body and was a quick learner both on the job and in his bed. He had been unsure if he was even going to hire Chris, despite his qualifications, because he had felt the attraction right away and he was afraid it would interfere with his plans. However, the more he got to know Chris, the more he enjoyed what he saw. He couldn’t regret his decision and felt that he might actually have more than a physical attraction to the young man. Wesker was not one for feelings, but his curiosity was piqued enough by his pointman that he was willing to see where it would lead. The sheer fact that he was the only man to have ever had relations with the muscular body before him filled Wesker with a need to own and protect what was his and his alone.

Chris whined now in earnest. His throat was sore, but he was still horny as hell, he wasn’t permitted to touch himself, and they had at best a couple minutes left to spend. Desperate, he started rubbing his hardened member against the sheets, hoping the friction would bring the much-needed release. Wesker growled dangerously, and flipped the younger man on his back, denying him even this modest relief. Quietly, with a little menace he whispered, “Have you been a good boy, Pet?”

Chris nodded vigorously, whimpering for release as Wesker took a hold of his wrists with one hand, then lowered himself to start stroking the pointman’s member. Slow and teasing at first, he started to slowly increase pressure and speed until he heard Chris pant and cry out his name.   
“Beg for it, Pet,” Wesker grinned, enjoying the complete control he exercised.  
“Please, sir, let me cum,” Chris immediately choked out, trying to rub harder against the hand pleasuring him. Wesker enjoyed the fact that Chris automatically resorted to addressing the man by title rather than name when he was being topped. He switched positions, still restraining Chris’s arms, but kneeling between the young man’s legs. He placed his mouth where his hands had rubbed the over sensitized member and did some delicious moves with his mouth and tongue. Chris came fast and hard, sweating, twitching and loudly babbling unintelligibly, something between a moan and Wesker’s name over and over. Wesker had withdrawn his mouth and was finishing him off with a hand job, making sure to milk his dick dry until Chris started shuddering and begging him to stop. Wesker let go and calmly announced that they were five minutes behind schedule. He went to the bathroom to shower and left a cum-covered, exhausted Chris on his bed, letting him catch his breath.

Chris was finally able to stand up. His legs were wobbly, and his hole ached from the night before. His throat was only marginally better. He had never imagined he would feel this way. He carefully made his way into the bathroom where Wesker opened the shower door for him, as he was already done and shaving. Chris leaned against the white tiles and let the water run down his body. Wesker took pity on him and reached back into the shower stall to soap him up and help him rinse off, grinning self-satisfied with the fact that he had reduced the young hero to a hot, helpless mess. He pulled him out of the shower, wrapped him in a towel and got dressed, throwing Chris his clothes.

Chris was finally gathering his faculties and his body started to respond to his commands again. He put his shirt on quickly but felt a little gingerly as he pulled the jeans back on. Wesker looked impatiently at his expensive watch, asking Chris to hurry up. As soon as he had pulled his shoes on, he followed the blonde back down to the parking lot. Sitting was a lot less comfortable, plush leather non-withstanding. They were riding in silence until they pulled up to the local diner. Elvira’s was one of those places that basically hadn’t changed since the ‘50s. The coffee was great, and the food homey. Portions made sure you never left hungry. Before they got out, Wesker held Chris back by gently grabbing his hand. “Chris,” he quietly said, “can we please keep things as private as possible. I would like to see you again, but I would prefer keeping it professional at work.” Chris nodded, preferring the same. He knew Jill could be trusted if he asked her to keep things quiet. 

When they entered the restaurant, they discovered that the girls were already seated at a booth and they waved them over, a wide grin on both their faces. When Chris sat down next to his sister she looked at him rather fondly, just asking if he was ok. He nodded shyly. 

Claire had noticed that her brother was walking more delicately than usual, but more importantly his face had a happy glow. She loved seeing her brother this way as he was usually so cautious and closed off, always putting her and his job before his own needs. 

Jill couldn’t have been more pleased with herself. Wesker was as stoic and unreadable as usual, but the fact that the closed-off man actually showed up at a breakfast together spoke volumes. As did Chris’s face. She was pretty sure her little push had achieved the objective. Even though both men presented the matching story that it just got too late, and Chris had one too many which is why he had stayed instead of coming home. Right… However, she had no problem keeping the whole thing confidential as she knew the captain’s need for privacy as well as Chris’s tendency to embarrass easily. Plus, she had really enjoyed getting to know Claire. 

After breakfast Chris went with his sister as the group dispersed. She would have to go back to her dorm later in the afternoon and Chris figured it would be nice to just chill on the couch. He could need a low activity day to recuperate before work the next day. He was relieved that she chose not to bring up last night after dinner, although they both extensively discussed how great the food had been, and how nice it was to have caught up with Barry. Claire told him more about how her classes were going, and also how much she liked Jill and hoped to see her again the next time she came out. Once Claire left Chris just kind of dozed off on the couch. 

He almost overslept as he barely heard his alarm the next morning, given that it was in his bedroom and he never made it there. He felt at least well rested, and the soreness in his throat and behind had almost left him. After a hot shower and getting ready he was ready for the day. He was feeling a little nervous about the prospect of having to act like nothing happened, but he needn’t have to worry. Wesker was his professional self as always and worked everyone hard. Part of Chris was a little disappointed and worried. Perhaps it just had been a one-night stand after all? Indeed, for a couple days he barely saw the blonde at all as he seemed busy with work and only interacted with the team when he needed to dispense information or new orders. They were working on an organized crime case that involved drugs and several disappearances that alluded to murder. Chris tried to focus on the case as not to let his feelings get the best of him. 

The next time Chris was close to his captain was when he performed his duties as pointman. They were able to successfully take down a large part of the organization with minimum bloodshed. Following the operation, the team went to go to the local bar to deal with the aftermaths of the adrenaline rush by relaxing together. Chris chose to stay behind a while to clean his gun. It was a habit he had started in the air force. As a sharpshooter his weapon needed to always be in top condition as others, or his own, lives depended on its proper functionality. He also was still careful regarding his drinking. He had better self-control now, but he preferred to limit it to a glass or two. He had just packed up his gear when he noticed Wesker’s office light was still on. He hesitated but gathered his courage and knocked. No reply came and saddened, Chris turned away to leave when the door suddenly opened. 

Chris looked at Wesker, unsure what to say. He could tell his eyes were about to fill with tears at the cold reaction he had received ever since that night and decided Wesker’s silence was the nail in the coffin. To his surprise, before he could mumble a ‘sorry for the disturbance’ and leave, Wesker rushed forward and pushed him against the wall while planting a hungry kiss on his mouth. Chris was too happy to even question it. He had been so worried for the last few days, but the passionate response made clear that Wesker was not about to return to a work-only relationship. Once they came up for breath Chris sighed contentedly, leading to a chuckle from the blonde. Uncharacteristically he asked an unnecessary question, “Missed me?” 

Chris nodded. Wesker smiled. He moved his glasses back on his head to give his pointman the view he loved so much. There was a soft glint in his eyes when he glanced at the younger man. The next kiss was light and sweet, the sugar to the spice. “I’m sorry Chris,” he whispered. “I wasn’t intending to – I like you a lot more than I anticipated and it … complicates things.” Chris was confused but pleased at Wesker’s admission. He didn’t know what he could offer the older man, but for some reason he wanted Chris. “Come home with me?” Wesker asked. Chris nodded eagerly and they left the station together. The night was clear and dark, and Wesker’s BMW’s sleek outline made Chris’s heart pound as it held nothing but good memories for him. They were going home.


	7. Needed Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker, meet your conscience. As Wesker and Chris get closer, Wesker realizes that he doesn't want to lose his pointman, no matter the cost. Confessions are made, and an alternate course of events starts to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter. The latter part definitely deserves the explicit warning, so be forewarned. The first part is all about the feels. Feedback is always welcome. :)

Chapter 7: Needed Changes

Wesker knew he was in trouble. For the first time in his life he felt a lack of control over the situation. Umbrella was breathing down his neck and he knew very well of their plans for S.T.A.R.S. If his calculations were correct, he had a little under a year to continue playing his part before S.T.A.R.S. were going to be put to the test at the mansion. He had his own plans of course, but it was a dangerous game and he knew that many, if not all of those under his command would basically be lambs led to the slaughter. He also needed to pressure Birkin to work further on the virus with him. His gaze fell on the sleeping pointman in his arms. He sighed. He had laid awake in the darkness for the last hour; no matter which way he looked at it, he had come to the unshakable conclusion that he had feelings for the brunet. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t sacrifice this lamb if he could help it. And he was a determined man when he set his sights on a goal. Still, this left him with the need of significant alterations to his original designs. 

Also, for the first time Wesker felt a pang of guilt and shame. He normally was not bound to such trivial concerns or emotions. He knew sacrifices were necessary. His whole life goal had been to free himself from those who forced him to do their bidding and he was within reach of harvesting the power that would grant him control over his own life. Yet the innocence and love the young man next to him had granted him was altering him in ways he had not foreseen. Wesker had never experienced nor longed for the purity of love before. He could not remember his parents and Spencer’s “parenting” methods had been … lackluster was a benevolent term. As an adult he had of course engaged in the occasional satisfaction of his primal urges. However, he had never allowed himself to be ruled by a desire for sex, but he hadn’t shunned it either if it had been convenient. Any and all of those interactions had been driven by lust, not love. Chris was different, and if Wesker was honest with himself, had been different from the start. As soon as he had sat in front of him, worry in his eyes whether he would be measuring up to his potential captain’s expectations for the job, Wesker had known that he was special. He had almost dismissed him due to his initial attraction, but despite everything he was glad he had chosen Redfield to fill the position. He certainly had made his life more interesting over the last few weeks. 

He ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair, chuckling drily as the younger man snuggled closer to him without waking. Their relationship was still so new; he wasn’t sure if it would survive the revelations he knew he would have to make. Regardless he would see to it that the young man would live. Since nothing would be solved right now, he settled back deeper under the covers to catch more sleep. He reveled in the body heat next to him and wrapped his arms protectively around the source of it as he drifted off. 

Over the next few months the men developed a comfortable routine. At work they remained professional (well, except for a couple times in Wesker’s office after a particularly stressful mission), but at least twice a week and once a weekend they would spend time together privately and definitely passionately. Chris knew he had fallen hard for his captain. Wesker wasn’t necessarily one for many words or emotional displays, but in his own way he showed Chris that he cared for him. If they joined for a meal, Wesker usually made the reservations at swanky places Chris could have never afforded, and always insisted on paying. He made sure that Chris was cleaned up and comfortable after their passion-filled sessions. And he showed a more vulnerable side with the young pointman that he had ever allowed anyone else to see. He particularly enjoyed rewarding Chris with the sight of his eyes devouring his body as he had quickly realized how fond the man was of his usually hidden steely-blues.

It was close to Christmas, and Wesker had made some decisions. He had every intention of saving Chris from Umbrella, but he knew it would require him to be fully honest with the brunet. He felt a fear he had never experienced before: the fear of losing something that was more important to him than his own existence. As someone who had never been loved before it had taken him a while to realize that he loved Chris. Not just desired or liked, but genuinely loved the man. He was his perfect complement in bed, submitting to his dominant side without question and actual enjoyment while a worthy, respectable work partner outside the sheets, and a genuinely good man beyond that. He was different than anyone Wesker had ever encountered. Chris had also grown in confidence and competence as a member of STARs and there was no doubt that the young marksman was now an accomplished team member. Wesker dreaded this conversation but if he wanted Chris to be truly his there was no way to move forward without disclosing everything – at great risk to himself and his lover. Still, time was running out and this was the only choice he could make at this point. He had invited the young pointman to his home, and he was quite nervous as he saw Chris’s truck pulling into his driveway.

Chris could immediately tell that something was up. To the untrained eye, Wesker was as stoic as ever, but Chris knew his captain more, well, intimately, than anyone, and he could pick up on small tells others might miss. Wesker’s lips were even more tightly pressed together than usual, and his vein was a little more pronounced on his forehead, indicated the man was feeling stressed. Yet he did not ask, aware that Albert preferred to share things at his own speed. Opening up was definitely not his forte. 

He led Chris to the couch and held his hands as they sat down. His captain’s hands were lightly trembling. Shit, how bad could this be that it had rattled Wesker to this degree? Other than Irons, nothing had ever seemed to bother him. Hell, even when he had been shot or stabbed, he barely batted an eyelash and often opted for self-treatment rather than having a medic attend to his injuries. Chris was aware that Wesker did not easily lend his trust to others, medical personnel included, unless absolutely necessary. He knew he was lucky that the man had let him in his life, and yet there was still a lot he didn’t know about the mysterious blond. He knew nothing about his upbringing or family, but he wasn’t one to pry. Given his own story, he knew it could be challenging to talk about difficult circumstances and he long suspected that Wesker’s past was not a happy one; making perfect sense why control in all things was so important to the regal man. 

Wesker was slow to start, intent on picking his words carefully. “Chris, I know you understand it is not always easy for me to voice … affection, but I do care for you … a lot. Maybe more than I anticipated.”

Chris was cautious to stay silent as he didn’t want to stop Wesker from sharing whatever he was trying to get out. However, actually hearing Wesker declaring his feelings for him aloud made his heart beat more quickly and a pleasant heat spread through him, this time not based on arousal but his own deep affection. 

Wesker continued. “There are some things I have not … shared with anyone else. Dangerous things. But if there is to be a future for us, I must tell you now, even –“ Wesker paused, clearly shaken, taking a deep breath, “even if it will cause you to leave me.”

Chris was shocked to hear the blond. He searched his own conscience for a moment. Undoubtedly this was serious. However, he truly loved the man before him. Seeing the struggle to tell him whatever it was made it look bad, but it also showed that Wesker deserved a chance. He looked his superior in the eye, squeezing his hands gently. He spoke softly, “Albert, I may not be ready what you’re about to tell me, but I know I love you. And you wouldn’t tell me your secrets if you didn’t love me. No matter how bad it is, I will stay by your side as long as you want me and we’re honest with each other.”

Wesker felt moisture on his cheek, surprised that a tear had rolled down. He knew Chris was a good man, a good partner, and he felt strengthened hearing his commitment. But he knew the truth would test his bond. After that, the words simply poured out of him. He told Chris all of it. Spencer, Umbrella, his own involvement. Their plans. His own original goals and how they had changed since dating the young man. Finally, he stopped, silence between them. Chris had never let go of his hands. He was unsure if he could look at his eyes, scared of what he would see. But in the end Albert was a proud and determined man, not a coward, and he faced the man he loved, awaiting his judgment for good or ill. 

He could see the emotions running through Chris’s expressive eyes. Shock, anger, but underneath it all an undeterred streak of affection, his jaw set with the stubbornness he had learned was a Redfield trait. Chris was slow to respond. His voice sounded haunted, but firm. “I am not going to say I am happy or not shocked. This is … monstrous. But I believe you, and more importantly I understand what a difficult decision this was for you to tell me now. It’s not too late to make things better before it’s too late. Also, any organization that kidnaps kids and tortures them to be a means to their own ends deserves a serious kick in the ass. We’re going to beat them and if I get a chance to meet this Spencer guy, I will personally help him meet his maker for what he’s put you through.” And then he spread his arms out and wrapped them around Wesker who at first was stiff as a board, unbelieving of how well Chris was responding, that he wasn’t going to be left alone for his involvement in working on betraying his own team and Raccoon City at large. 

One of Chris’s hands went through his well-groomed blond strands as he just continued to hold him until the blond man melted into his embrace and silently wet his shoulder with his tears, simply overwhelmed by something he never thought he wanted or would receive: unconditional love. 

Chris stayed quiet, just holding and stroking the other man. He knew Albert was proud and sharing his emotions to this degree was potentially embarrassing to him. As terrible as some of the things were he was working on – he shuddered as he thought about the applications of the viruses they were developing under their very feet as well as their plans to “test” them – he understood that Wesker was also a victim. Given the horrendous physical and psychological torture he had endured from such a young age would have warped anyone. The fact that he was one of very few survivors of the Wesker experiment and had been able to overcome his ‘conditioning’ enough to first seek his freedom through his own plans, and now had even amended that to protect Chris said a lot about the strength of spirit Wesker possessed. 

Chris was feverishly racking his brain on what to do next. He wasn’t going to leave Wesker. They couldn’t just wait it out and hope for the best. Running away was not an option that suited either of their characters. Umbrella had tight control over all media and going openly against them was suicide. However, as Wesker had proposed to him, maybe if they shared the knowledge with the other members of S.T.A.R.S. they might be able to be prepared enough to stave off the worst. Chris could not say he was surprised that Irons was in Umbrella’s pockets. He was another issue to circumvent if they were to do this. “How much time do we have?”

“About six months, give or take,” Wesker replied, his voice muffled as he still leaned into Chris’s shoulder. “They started testing on human subjects, and if things go well according to their expectations, the schedule could accelerate. I cannot abandon my work without seeming suspicious, but I can see what I can do. At the very least I can fully get intel on what to expect inside the mansion and laboratories beneath. And there is the strand I’m working on with Birkin –“

Chris had shuddered at the mention of human experimentation, but the thought of Wesker injecting himself with one of those horrible concoctions in the hopes of staying human enough while gaining the equivalent of superpowers to save them was not a risk he was willing to take. He firmly cut Wesker off, “No! Don’t even think about it. That should be your last resort, not your go to plan.” His voice started shaking, and he pulled the blond back to look him in the face. “I love you Wesker. I cannot risk losing you. We will do what is necessary, but please don’t throw your life away for something that may destroy who you are. We will talk to the team on Monday. We will do it together. Lets’ just … let’s just have this weekend together. We should allow ourselves that much. Ok?”

Wesker’s answer was an uncharacteristically sweet kiss pressed against his lips. The blond’s eyes were red-rimmed, but unusually soft. “Ok pet.” He managed to give him one of his more feral smiles. “You are incredible. I chose well for my pointman.” He winked at Chris, who reddened a little and feigned offense. 

“Hey, I am more than your pointman!”

Wesker grinned more widely, back in more familiar emotional territory. He needed their banter right now, and sexual arousal was a wonderful stress reliever. “How about we test that theory, pointman?” he emphasized the last word purposefully, and with just the right amount of suggestion. 

Chris blushed, but accepted the challenge. By the time they made it from the couch to the bedroom, a trail of clothes littered the floor, and two naked bodies bounced on the soft sheets as Wesker assumed his usual control. He pinned the muscular younger man under him to the mattress and started on some new suction and bite marks on his neck and torso, as he was fond of doing. Chris moaned, and bucked, without putting up real resistance. He did, however, let out a squeal when Wesker went lower and added a bite mark on his butt cheek after having playfully mouthed his erection.

Wesker crawled up, looking fondly at Chris. He needed control, but he had planned – in the hopes that he would be allowed to remain with Chris after his confessions – a special gift for the young man, seeing that Christmas was near. He licked the younger man’s earlobe, sucking on it for a moment, before he whispered into his ear. “I thought that maybe we could try something different this time.”

“Oh,” Chris was too flushed to really utter much more right away. He continued nervously, knowing the older man was way more experienced than him and had some interesting kinks. “What, uh, did you have in mind?”

He couldn’t have been more surprised at what Wesker whispered to him next. He couldn’t have been more eager either. He simply nodded and watched his captain change positions so he was on all fours above Chris, lowering his pale orbs onto his face. Chris had never been allowed access to this part of Wesker, and the simple fact that he was granted access now – even if on Wesker’s terms, was turning him on immensely. He knew Wesker was fastidious about his hygiene, but he was a little nervous as he started to first hesitantly lick between the cheeks. 

“More,” Wesker huskily ordered.

Chris obliged, as he was used to following his commands at all times, be it at work or in bed. He ran his tongue along the nerve cluster, briefly wondering – given his rather direct view at the moment - if Wesker bleached down there, and almost burst out giggling. Extreme grooming habits were definitely a thing for the blond, so he wouldn’t be surprised if the answer was yes. However, he knew he would probably ruin the mood and once he heard his usually very contained lover moan rather loudly as he started licking and sucking that spot, he realized he was into this way more than he expected. 

Chris hesitatingly added a finger, allowing his tongue to slip past the ring of muscle. The reaction was immediate.

“Fuck, Chris. Keep doing that.” Wesker actually sounded a little out of breath.

Chris obeyed once more. He knew how incredible it felt when Wesker hit his prostate and he was determined to return the favor. He added a second digit as the wet and increasingly pliant hole seemed ready. He knew when he hit the desired spot as a shudder went through the body above him, and Wesker sharply inhaled. He lowered his upper body between Chris’s spread legs, burying his head to muffle his sounds. 

Chris withdrew his tongue and simply worked his fingers until Wesker ordered him to stop – now definitely hoarse and breathless, the most undone Chris had ever seen him. And even though Chris had been just on the giving, not receiving end, the whole thing was so hot that he was rock hard. Wesker shakily climbed off him, avoiding his eyes. His face was flushed, and he handed Chris wordlessly lube as he administered some to his own, ready opening.

Chris’s eyes grew wide. They were really going to do this. He moaned, anticipating breaching another man – and not just any other man, but his Albert – for the first time in his life. He hadn’t quite believed his partner when he had whispered the offer in his ear. This was definitely a special present. He applied the lube liberally over his already weeping dick. He wasn’t given much chance to do anything else because all things considered, Wesker was still in charge. The blond grasped and held onto Chris’s wrists as he squatted above the brunet, aligning his hole with the impressive member. He let go off the wrists with one of his hands to position the younger man’s cock exactly where he wanted it, before lowering his body and impaling himself. 

The experience was rather overwhelming for both. This was an evening of firsts for Wesker. Already emotionally more vulnerable than he usually allowed himself to be, he had never contemplated nor considered allowing someone to enter him sexually. Even if he called the shots, giving Chris access to his body in this way was unprecedented for him and surprisingly much more pleasurable than he would have ever thought. The obedience and love of the brunet made it possible for him to extend his trust enough to try this and he couldn’t say that it had been a mistake to offer. For a while, he fucked himself, doing all the work while Chris enjoyed the view of his constricting stomach muscles and bobbing dick. His abs glistened with sweat and trembled from the exertion, the pale skin shining in the dark room. Finally he made the last concession and sank down, leaning forward over Chris to allow him the pace and depth of fucking him. 

Chris was in absolute heaven. For the time being, everything fell away. Umbrella, Albert’s confessions, his own shitty past – there was only the two of them and the sensations of his captain’s walls clamping down on his dick. He felt him so intensely, the muscled inner walls moving against his sensitive skin. He knew he was louder than usual, but he wasn’t even sure what sounds or words he was forming. Now Wesker gave him the reigns, so to speak, and Chris tried his hardest to find the angle that would be most pleasurable for the blond. Once Albert, who was panting heavily next to his face, started eliciting a high-pitched sound, he knew he had found it. He started slow and deliberate, aiming for the same place with each stroke. 

Wesker was unable to contain himself any further. He started to whine, and his moans grew in intensity. He mumbled Chris’s name repeatedly, and finally choked out a ‘faster’ to which Chris picked up his speed. He could feel Wesker cumming, his dick exploding with stream after stream splashing over Chris’s own chest, some reaching as far as his face as the blond now bucked upwards and actually screamed Chris’s name.

 

Chris had never seen nor heard anything as intoxicating and felt his own release as Wesker’s insides mercilessly constricted around him, so tight and hot, like a vice. When they collapsed, neither man was able to move in the slightest. Their raspy, quickened breaths the only sounds in the darkness, though they could feel each other’s heartbeats drum in their chests. 

Chris had grown soft when Wesker finally gathered his strength to move off him. As always determined to clean up after himself his captain managed to weakly wobble to the bathroom and returned with a moistened towel to clean both of them off. Then he simply collapsed on the bed, dropping the towel rather than making it back to the laundry bin a few feet away, murmuring “screw it.” 

Chris couldn’t help himself and burst into hysterical laughter, basking in the afterglow. Even Wesker couldn’t quite repress a grin. Whatever challenges were to come face them, this was definitely a Christmas gift to remember.


End file.
